About this website
Thank you very much visiting Geography Wiki, a place where you can find all sort of information related to geography. On this page, a brief introduction about this website will be given. Background Information about Geography Wiki For most people, the term "geography" has an instant, whether over-simpliﬁed, meaning. Different countries in the world, rivers, mountains, and capital cities (including their location on maps), are often among the ﬁrst things that come to mind. If a contestant in a popular quiz show chooses the category of geography for his or her questions, these are often the questions posed. Geography is of course far more complex than this inventory of factual material. Its subject matter is extremely varied, its concepts are many and well developed and its methodologies are rigorous. It is a broad church with a range of interests and involvements that is often surprising. Modern geography has come a long way from simple descriptions of places and landforms, and it is this modern face that we would like to portray. One stance we wish to emphasise is the centrality of geography to many of the big issues that beset the modern world. These range from global warming and other aspects of environmental change to the spatial incidence and spread of diseases such as HIV and AIDS. Geographers have the skills and experience to be involved in teams that address issues of this kind. What Is Geography Wiki About? The aim of this website is to provide a succinct and lively, yet authoritative account of the nature of geography as a field of study. First of all, the main page is designed to provide a brief introduction of geography as a whole. For instance, some characteristics of geography and its core concepts are clearly stated there. Further information about geography as a single academic discipline can be found here. Moreover, clicking on "Physical geography" and "Human geography" in the navigation bar will lead you to pages that explore the nature of the sub-disciplines of geography. Apart from introducing geography as an academic subject, Geography Wiki also attempts to display the practical faces of geography. In fact, the two links mentioned above will also lead you to a list of pages which talk about topics or issues in physical geography and human geography respectively. For example, you can find a page that describes the natural environment, and another that portrays the human society. In order to enrich your knowledge in geography, you can find here a list of good books and websites about geography that we recommend for your further reading. We hope that, as supplements to our website, these books and websites can provide you with a more in-depth view into geography. To facilitate your understanding while reading, we have prepared a summary in the form of a .pdf file for each book. Simply click on the book title for the corresponding book summary. Geography Wiki is user-friendly, meaning that every article on Geography Wiki is arranged in a clear and concise manner in terms of both content and layout. This is achieved by using: * simple language. * sub-headings to talk about different aspects of a particular topic. * bullet points. * pictures to illustrate key ideas mentioned in words. To find out more about the technical issues related to Geography Wiki, please visit this page. Contact Us Please do not hesitate to contact Mr.Lo, our website manager, at geographer.owenhwlo@gmail.com or leave a message on his message wall if you * encounter any technical problems on this website (e.g. broken links). * find out any mistakes in the content of this website. * have any queries about geography. * have any other suggestions. Furthermore, if you would like to know more about Mr. Lo, our website manager, you may consider reading the following articles written by him: * Mr. Lo's Autobiography * The Earth: The Playing Stage of Geography * I Would Like to Be A Geographer Last but not least, welcome to Geography Wiki once again and we wish you happy browsing on this website! Category:Geography Wiki